Nesstard
Nesstard is property of TerminatorEggggg8390, please ask permission if you wanna use the character :) Nesstard is a character that was created by TerminatorEggggg8390. As an infected teletubby, he is the main threat from Loch Tubbess, which is a map playable in three versions; Day, Dusk and Night, similiar to the Main Land in Slendytubbies I. To make him able to appear in the three versions from Loch Tubbess, he receives three different forms, all with an unique regular attack and different speed. In Survival, his first phase shares all of its attacks with the second and third phases. He was born in February 3, 1980. Appearance Alive Nesstard is a tall and green teletubby with fair skin and ears color tone, which, to fit in with his height, has long limbs (arms and legs). Like most teletubbies, he has a gray television screen, and additionally, has an atenna with the shape of fork. It is believed that humans designed his antenna to look like a fork to reference the trident of Neptune, due to the fact that Nesstard was originally going to be created to live in water. Corpse When Nesstard died, his corpse had gray skin and ears, eyes covered in blue tears and a mouth opened due to filling of custard vomit. His hands are all hit and covered in blood, including ripped off skin. His television screen is extremely broken. Infected (Phase I) Nesstard's first mutation alters mostly his arms and facial features. His skin and ears turn aqua and his eyes are solid black, simply showing red pupils and irises. He gained rows of sharp teeth and the custard vomit is still present. His arms are still hit, bleeding and lacking of skin, but his fingernails grew into claws, which are still, however, covered in blood. His television screen is still broken. Infected (Phase II) Nesstard's second mutation gives him various changes. His body shape changes to a smaller, wider and more rectangular shape, similiar to an infected Dipsy's structure from his first phase shown in Slendytubbies II. Unlike Dipsy, Nesstard lacks from a weapon to kill, as his attack consists of kicking. He is filled of various patches with missing skin, which are exposing a lot of blood. Nesstard's head is missing due to an accident that happened while consuming another custard. He also has muscular and wider arms and wears brown boots. His television screen is fixed, and also slightly larger and less wider. Infected (Phase III) Nesstard's third mutation restores a lot of features from his first mutation. Nesstard's head is recovered back when he was mutating but, however, his left eye has a white pupil and his right eye has a purple bruise. The custard vomit is still present but his mouth changed, now having teeth all around his mouth, but they are fewer. His body shape and arms are skinny again. The largest change in this phase is his lack of legs, forcing him to move by crawling. Nesstard's lack of legs was caused after falling by accident from a high place. His television screen is now broken and restores its width and size. Life Personal Life Nesstard actually lived in Loch Tubbess in a cabin-like building. Living in the loch, Nesstard would usually go fishing and would go shopping in a nearby rural market. Nesstard was nice and respectful for others, but he was also shy, particularly to people that he didn't know. He was also skilled at swimming and handball. His favorite thing was his fishing rod and his favorite food was cooked salmon. Height Nesstard suddenly surpassed the size from regular teletubbies and while growing, his body began to turn skinny. Nesstard had already visited a doctor to confess about his height, which was revealed as an unidentified rare illness that would cause teletubbies to surpass the average size and would make the subject more thin, but besides that, nothing bad happened to the subject affected by the illness. Pre-apocalypse One day, Nesstard went fishing and decided to swim a little in the loch. He had returned to his house to eat lunch; cooked chicken, 3 tobbytoasts and a bowl of custard to be specific. After finishing his lunch, Nesstard began to feel pain in his back and visited his doctor. His doctor told him that his back and vertebral column were in a good estate and tried to hit to stop the pain. Nesstard's pain had stopped after his doctor hit him in the back four times. He thanked his doctor and left the hospital. He decided to eat a bowl of custard and after finishing the bowl, he began to feel poisoned. Nesstard called paramedics to help him. However, when paramedics arrived, it was too late. Paramedics discovered he was dead. Nesstard died after having called the paramedics and before they arrived. Vomit from the custard he consumed earlier was found. After investigating the vomit, it was found out that Nesstard died of foodborne illness, after paramedics found parasites in the custard, but when they investigated the Custard Machine, located in the Tubbytronic Superdome, the custard inside the machine was fine. His hands were all bruised, bleeding and covered of patches without skin. Nesstard's death was confirmed to have happened in the evening of December 9, 2012, three days before the Tubby Massacre (December 12, 2012), a massacre where Tinky Winky would murder his companions; Po, Laa-Laa and Dipsy. Tinky Winky became aggressive after consuming custard that was filled of virus, dying in a similiar way to Nesstard. The massacre would be followed by an apocalypse of infected teletubbies. Post-apocalypse Around 2015, survivors from the apocalypse discovered a reborn Nesstard roaming in his home place, Loch Tubbess. Survivors reported that he killed 96 teletubbies and injured 7. Nesstard will not allow anyone in his territories and is now a hunter of teletubbies and will make sure they become infected like him. Behaviour Phase I In his first phase, Nesstard is slow in terms of running and walking and he is a tracker in 3D and 2D. Nesstard will chase the player rather than searching custards. He will scream when a player gets too close to him, similiar to Tinky Winky in Slendytubbies I. He is the threat from Loch Tubbess in the daytime. He will attack by biting the player. In Survival, his special attacks are an acid projectile and an exploding volcanic trail. Phase II In his second phase, Nesstard has a regular speed and he is searcher in 3D and 2D. Nesstard will search for the closest custard and patrol it, waiting until players get close to him. He doesn't have a scream, but has a spotting sound. He is the threat from Loch Tubbess in the dusk. He will attack by kicking the player. In Survival, his special attacks are a fire trail and an exploding volcanic trail. Phase III In his third phase, Nesstard is fast in both walking and running and he is searcher in 3D and a tracker in 2D. In 3D, Nesstard will search for the closest custard and patrol it, waiting until players get close to him. In 2D, Nesstard will chase the player rather than searching custards, screaming when players are too close to him, similiar to Tinky Winky in Slendytubbies I. He is the threat from Loch Tubbess in nighttime. He will attack by punching the player, which is hard to dodge. His behaviour is similiar to the infected Guardian in his crawler phase. In Survival, his special attacks are an acid projecticle and a lightning projecticle Audio Trivia *His color is Pigment Green. *His name is based off "Ness" and "Custard", while "Ness" is based off the Loch Ness Monster and it's habitat, as the name suggests, Loch Ness. **He is therefore based off the Loch Ness Monster and its habitat. **Being based off the monster, he has been aggressively nicknamed "Loch Tubbess Teletubby". *It has been revealed that Nesstard's fishing rod is still existing as seen in the campaign, as it is found in his home. Phase I *He is known as Mutant Nesstard in this phase. *This is the slowest form of Nesstard. *Due to his creator's difficulties to make a body for him, Lake Dipsy's body was used as a mold for him, because the creator wanted to make Nesstard look like him. **Additionally, his teeth were implemented in Nesstard. *In 3D, he uses Lake Dipsy's model from Slendytubbies II, which was based off Regenerador's model, a character from the Resident Evil game series. *His scream is taken from Laa-Laa and Dipsy, while the latter only used the scream in Slendytubbies II. **This was done because the creator wanted him to be similiar to Lake Dipsy in his first phase. Phase II *He is known as Headless Nesstard in this phase. *Due to his lack of head, he doesn't have a scream and receives a dramatic sound which plays when he spots the players. **This sound is taken from The Guardian, Shadow Tubby and Ghost Girl, while the latter only used the sound in Slendytubbies 2D. *This is the only phase where the mold isn't Lake Dipsy. Instead, this phase uses a fan-made sprite from Chainsaw Dipsy as a mold, which was created by Ruption Shine. *It is unknown he is able to track the player without his head. *His decapitation was an accident while mutating. **The accident tells that Nesstard got decapitated while mutating into his second phase because he accidentally decapitated himself with a chainsaw he had found in his house. Phase III *He is known as Crawling Nesstard in this phase. *His lack of legs, like his decapitation in his secondp hase, was an accident while mutating. **The accident reveals that Nesstard fell into the loch and carnivorous fish devoured his entire legs but he was able to escape before they could devour him entirely. The carnivorous fish also caused his bruise and white pupil, while the latter was a bite of the fish that altered the pupil's color. *This is the fastest form of Nesstard. *Once again, Nesstard's body was molded from Lake Dipsy. The blood and organs below him were molded from the Crawling Guardian, who, like the crawling Nesstard, lacks from legs too. Category:Male Category:Infected